kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Vincent Phantomhive
|image = |kanji = ヴィンセント ファントムハイヴ |romaji = Vinsento Fantomuhaivu |race = Sexy |birthday = |age = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = Former Head of the Phantomhive Household Former Watchdog of the Queen |previous occupation = Former Prefect of the Sapphire Owl dormitory |base of operations = Phantomhive manor; London |status = Deceased |relatives = Rachel Phantomhive (wife, deceased) Ciel Phantomhive (son) Francis Midford (sister) Angelina Dalles (sister-in-law, deceased) Alexis Leon Midford (brother-in-law) Edward Midford (nephew) Elizabeth Midford (niece) |manga debut = Volume 3, Chapter 10 |anime debut = Episode 1 |video game debut = |japanese voice = Kazuyuki Okitsu |english voice = Robert McCollum }} Earl Vincent Phantomhive (ヴィンセント ファントムハイヴ, Vinsento Fantomuhaivu) is the late head of the Phantomhive noble family. He is the husband of Rachel Phantomhive and father of Ciel Phantomhive, and is whom Ciel inherited his titles from. Character Outline Vincent was described as a handsome, well-dressed man with short bluish-black hair, brown eyes, and a beauty mark under his left eye. Vincent was exceptionally kind, courteous and chivalrous, as demonstrated when he noticed that Angelina Dalles was self-conscious of her red hair and made a point to compliment it.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 10, page 27 He also welcomed Baron Kelvin into his home, and always spared a minute to exchange pleasantries, while others of his social status looked on with disdain.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, pages 7-8 He was a loving father, and his family was very important to him.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 22 However, Vincent was just as capable as his son at manipulating individuals, and Baron Kelvin acknowledged him and his acquaintances as "evil noblemen."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, page 6 Vincent had a strong sense of pride in his men, as demonstrated when he defended Blue House as its prefect. He was also very confident, as he issued a challenge to Diedrich, declaring that whoever loses to the other in the the annual cricket tournament will perform one free request for the winner;Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, pages 19-20 despite the odds stacked against him—that is, his house has never achieved victory before—he persevered and managed to bring about the "Blue Miracle";Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, page 23 he was, thus, admired by many, and Alexis Leon regards him as a "genius game-maker."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, page 27 History Vincent was the head of the Phantomhive household and acted as Queen Victoria's Watchdog. As a young man, Vincent attended Weston College with Alexis Leon Midford and Diedrich. He was the prefect of the Sapphire Owl dormitory. Vincent was idly reading a book on the lawn, while neglecting the preparations for the annual cricket tournament on June 4th, when he was approached by an exasperated Diedrich. Vincent made a snide remark that "everything German is pretty tough to handle," fueling Diedrich's anger. Diedrich swung his cricket bat, and missed Vincent, hitting his book instead. He complained that he was forced to handle all the preparations himself, and commented that since the leader is representative of the pack, the rest in Blue House must be awful as well. Provoked, Vincent proposed a contest: whichever dorm is the winner of the tournament will have the loser perform a free request for him. Later, Vincent led his house to their only triumph in the annual cricket tournament—this astounding event was dubbed as the "Blue Miracle." Afterward, at the Swan Gazebo, Diedrich accepted his loss to Vincent and asserted that he will carry out Vincent's one request. Vincent then told him to become his Fag, much to Diedrich's alarm as they are from separate dorms; however, Vincent stated that he must keep his promise regardless and that whenever he is to call him, Diedrich must come without question. He added that their affiliation will continue past graduation and drifted on a boat away from Diedrich (though he was pursued by him), relishing in his success at finally attaining a "loyal German dog."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, pages 14-27 Sometime while he was alive, Vincent hosted a variety of parties that many other nobles attended. Baron Kelvin attended one of these parties, and after encountering Ciel, he was entranced. Chlaus then arrived, and Vincent suggested going with him to Germany next time to lessen whatever tension has arisen.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, pages 3-4 Baron Kelvin made a continued effort to network with Vincent, and after searching desperately, he discovered that Vincent and his acquaintances were "evil noblemen." In the meantime, Vincent, having called Diedrich back from Germany, told him he needed his help with a matter. He added that he did him a huge favor two years ago on the Windsor case and that Diedrich was indulging in his food; Diedrich then reluctantly agreed to listen. Suddenly, Vincent was approached by Baron Kelvin, and Diedrich impatiently suggested changing rooms. Vincent excused himself from Baron Kelvin and followed Diedrich, leaving Baron Kelvin with the impression that "special people can only be touched by other special people."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 32, pages 5-8 At one point in time, the father of Angelina and Rachel introduced them to Vincent. Vincent complimented Angelina's hair, and later he was arranged to marry Rachel. A while after his marriage, Rachel gave birth to his son. Vincent often spent time with his family whenever he got home from work.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 10, pages 26-33 On Ciel's tenth birthday, Vincent, Rachel, and the family dog, Sebastian, were killed in a fire, his son was kidnapped, and his manor was burnt to the ground; the perpetrator of the disaster is unknown.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 10, pages 35-36''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 11, page 4 Anime's Synopsis Note: This section is under construction and revision. Book of Doomsday Arc In Episode 18, Angela Blanc created a twisted, combined form of Vincent and Rachel, which she uses to lead the cult as the priest. When she makes the creation try to kill Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis stops it by destroying it with a piece of broken glass. Afterward, Angela kidnaps Ciel and tries to rewrite his past, conjuring up images of Rachel and Vincent to convince Ciel to allow her to. However, Ciel refuses to listen to Angela's manipulations through their images, causing them to disappear. }} Quotes * (To Angelina Dalles) "There is nothing shameful about being different from others. This is your character! Ann's red hair is really beautiful, just like the color of red spider lilies in their full bloom. Red really suits you. You should have more confidence in yourself."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 10, page 27 * (Referring to Diedrich) "Finally, I've got one. I've wanted one for the longest time. A faithful German dog."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, page 26 Trivia * Vincent appears in the short story written by Yana Toboso for the Kuroshitsuji Comic Anthology called "With Father!" Kuroshitsuji short story, With Father! * Diedrich used to pejoratively call him "Mole" back when they were Prefects. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, page 15 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Phantomhive Household